It is very important to be able to detect or predict the state of drowsiness of the driver of a vehicle. Fatigue limits the driving fitness to a degree similar to alcohol. A driver who is tired is unable to concentrate well, reacts slower and overestimates himself/herself. This may adversely affect the driving performance.